Better Than a Bite Mark
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: When Reborn grabs a shirt from the floor because of the cold chill, he isn't aware of just whose shirt he grabbed or what the effect seeing that shirt on him will do to his lover. 56R R56 OTP Prompt One-Shot.


A/N: This is another otpprompt.

Also, I'm not entirely sure where this picture came from, so if you are the owner of this picture and wish for me to take it down I will gladly do so.

Prompt: _Imagine your OTP falling asleep naked after they made love. In the middle of the night person A, who is the smaller one, wakes up because they are cold. They grab something from the floor, which happens to be a shirt from person B, who is significantly taller. In the morning, person B wakes up after person A, and sees them wearing their shirt and nothing else. You decide what happens next!_

* * *

><p><strong>Better Than a Bite Mark<strong>

Reborn woke up with a start due to a particularly violent shiver wracking his half exposed frame.

Blinking away an uncharacteristic sleepiness, Reborn took stock of his situation with half-lidded eyes. Fingers already firmly curled around the pistol tucked under his pillow, he gazed around the dark and shadowed room. Then he remembered and glanced down at his bite-mark ridden collarbone, a touch of amusement in his obsidian eyes despite the scowl that adorned his lips. His eyes slid toward the blonde slumbering quietly beside him, stretched out on his back, one arm pillowing his head, and just as naked as he was.

At another time, he might have taken advantage of Colonello's vulnerability and express his annoyance at the blatant marks the former COMSUBIN had left on him. Now however, sated physically and mentally desiring sleep more than reimbursement, Reborn absently reached down over the side of the bed with his free hand where he blearily remembered clothing fall during their ruthless quest to lay each other bare. Feeling the soft material of a shirt, he pulled it up and slipped it on. Immediately the chill in the air lessened and Reborn sighed, falling back into the comfortable mattress and pillows.

Sleep already beginning to return, he turned his stare from the ceiling to Colonello and didn't find the least bit of shame in curling up to the blonde. The body heat from his lover beckoned sleep faster. Reborn didn't see the problem with getting some well-deserved sleep, deeper than he usually attained, with such a dangerous –though he would deny ever thinking such a thing- partner sharing the same room as him.

Falling asleep happened swiftly and silence only broken by the natural rhythm of peaceful breathing enveloped the room. And Reborn's hand uncurled from the gun to slide over Colonello's torso and bring himself closer.

The first rays of light touched upon the pair slumbering in the hotel room, stubbornly peeking through gaps in the window to stretch across them. The sliver of light eventually crossed Colonello's eyes and he grunted, turning his head to avoid the sun's morning glare. Squinting, he blinked a few times to clear his eyes and then looked down at the warm weight against his side.

Colonello smiled at the sight of his lover-rival curled up against him and perhaps he might have decided to just continue to sleep, taking advantage of the close proximity of the hitman. But he didn't, instead he noticed just what exactly Reborn was wearing.

Reborn was renowned for his yellow polo shirts and black suit, very, very few saw him wearing anything else. Colonello would be hard-pressed to remember any other outfit on the hitman.

However, he doubted he would be forgetting this sight anytime soon.

Reborn's slender, though he had experienced its power numerous times, frame was all but swallowed in the too-large white shirt he adorned. Colonello's shirt. The sight was made all the more memorable by the dark marks trailed along the hitman's collarbone, bringing back hazy memories that made him swallow a moan. It was hard enough to say he had laid claim to the hitman and receive the tiniest form of confirmation but it really wasn't fair of Reborn to do something this… enticing. The untouchable all but wrapped up with marks of Colonello's presence.

Perhaps if Reborn had been awake to see the look of utter predatory possessiveness that gleamed in Colonello's cyan eyes, he might have managed to escape the room.

He wasn't. So when he was roused by the feeling of rough, ruthless lips nipping and sucking at his neck, he could only weigh the choices he was given. Turn this rather lovely awakening and pleasantly warm atmosphere into a battleground or let the blonde currently doing amazing things with his tongue continue.

Never let it be said that Reborn didn't know a good choice when he saw one. Nevertheless he compromised and grabbed Colonello, pulling him up to wage a battle with their mouths instead.

* * *

><p>Review please? It inspires me to post other one-shots I have in the works.<p> 


End file.
